Haunted
by ToryTigress92
Summary: Bella is haunted by dreams and memories of Aro. Outtake from IDIB, written for the I Get Off In Volterra contest. Aro/Bella, and M rated for a reason!


I Get Off In Volterra

Haunted

ToryTigress92

I do not own the characters of Twilight herein used. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Summary: An outtake from Italians Do It Better. Bella is haunted by memories and fantasies of Aro. Aro/Bella obviously!

M rated for a reason, namely shameless use of erotic fantasy images. Don't blame me, blame Bella and her imagination!!!!

* * *

Bella's POV

I looked into my mirror, brushing my hair absentmindedly as I got changed for bed. In my room, Edward waited for me, as per our usual routine.

God, I hoped I wouldn't talk in my sleep tonight.

It had been almost a week since the Cullens and the La Push wolves had destroyed Victoria and her army of newborns, almost a week since I had come face to face with a chapter from my past I had hoped closed.

Or nearly face to face, anyway.

Even longer before Victoria had returned to threaten everything I cared for, there had been the Volturi. Those nightmarish three days where I'd rushed to Italy, to save Edward from himself. Except one moment within those three days had not been anywhere near nightmarish, if anything it had been something from a dream.

Just not with someone I had expected.

In return for safe passage back home, Aro the leader of the Volturi had asked a little…request of me.

Well actually, he just kinda took it, without me putting up the slightest resistance.

Memories of that time had me shuddering, flames flickering beneath my skin, as I leaned my forehead against the cool mirror. I was just lucky that Alice hadn't been able to see us, and that Edward would never have to know of my betrayal.

Memories I'd fought to bury rose before my mind's eye, memories brought back by the sight of Demetri, Felix and Jane.

Aro…..

Everything about him was everything I shouldn't want. I had Edward after all, but with Aro….

I had felt wanted, needed even.

He was manipulative and malevolent. Possessive, dangerous, deadly, selfish, power hungry but was I any better? I had given into my desires for him, allowed a darker woman to emerge from the morass of confusion that was my psyche.

On the one hand, I was Edward's Bella, brave, serious and mature. On the other I was Jake's Bella, immature, carefree and crazy.

So who was I with Aro?

He'd called me Isabella, a name I usually hated, but coming from him, it had sent shivers of desire rippling under my skin. He had unleashed a darker part of my soul, satisfied those desires and cravings I hadn't known I had.

His Isabella…..

"_Isabella…" he murmured in my ear, as his teeth gently grazed the sensitive flesh of my earlobe. I shivered, my eyes fluttering shut. His hands trailed down my body, as my hands clenched on the pillow under my head, unnoticing of the pain of his grip._

_His curtain of raven hair hung over our faces as he kissed me, ravenous and ungentle, our tongues twining and dancing together. I let go of the pillow and twined my arms around his neck, pulling him closer, feeling him so close to me. I could feel the evidence of his desire against my lower abdomen, even as his hands slid down my abdomen and to my hips, pulling them up against him._

_I moaned, sliding my hands into his long hair, relishing the feel of the silken strands under my skin._

_It felt like my skin was extra-sensitised, because every brush of his hard, cold body against me sent uncontrollable compulsion roaring through me in an unstoppable wave._

_Suddenly he entered me, with one finger, and I wanted to cry out. My eyes rolled back into my head, as I arched my neck back, breaking our kiss. His lips slid over my chin and down my neck, lingering over the pulse of my heartbeat. Slowly he withdrew that one finger, and returned it, thrusting slowly into my aching body, just as he would claim me eventually._

_Instinctively I writhed under his ministrations, almost begging him to quit teasing my body. I cried out, as he lathed kisses over my heavy breasts, pinning me to the bed._

"_Aro, please…" I breathed pleadingly. Abruptly he withdrew those clever hands from my bed, and pinned me to the bed by my wrists, his pelvis lying heavy on my own._

_Tremors swept through my body, my muscles screaming with desire and need. I needed him inside me or I would spontaneously combust._

"_Isabella…" Aro whispered, his face appearing above my own, his glorious hair hanging down around my face. His sweet breath washed over my face, my dry aching lips, as I tried to stretch upward to reach his lips. He refused me that, just smiling down at me amusedly. "Tell me what you want of me, my dear."_

_I flushed, and knew my skin had to have gone cherry red. "Please don't make me say it, Aro. You know what I want," I managed to choke out, my voice hoarse and low. He lowered his head and teased my lips with his, brushing them but never quite kissing me. I wanted to growl in frustration._

_Aro chuckled, and the sound of his rich voice made me shiver. His eyes seemed to glow a darker shade of crimson, as he rocked slightly against my body, not quite penetrating it, but close enough. I groaned openly this time, and arched._

"_Tell me what you want, Isabella. I want to hear you say it," he murmured against my lips, as I opened my eyes once more. I felt myself surrender, as a heat I had never felt before spread from my core to every inch of my extremities._

"_I want you. I want you inside me, now," I finally breathed, feeling my face go cherry-red. Aro's lips devoured mine, as I reciprocated whole-heatedly, all thoughts of Edward disappeared. I opened my mouth, drawing him in, his tongue exploring every inch of my mouth, as he undulated against me, drawing another moan from my lips. God, this man knew how to kiss!_

_A moment later, he left my lips to whisper, and this time his voice was as hoarse as my own._

"_Your wish is my command," he murmured, as I felt him press into my body. I raised my hips, uncaring that this was probably going to hurt very much in a few minutes, as Aro kissed my lips, before planting kisses all the way down my body to my breasts. I arched, as he took one peak into his mouth, and he stopped just short of the final barrier into my body._

_My virginity._

_I could feel the power building in the muscular legs lying between mine, his hands tightening around my hips, pulling them up before he thrust deep, a cry of both pain and pleasure escaping my lips, as my aching body arched…_

"Bella!"

I jumped, torn from my memories, and spun to face my father. Oh God, this was so embarrassing.

"Dad! Don't you knock!?" I yelled, embarrassedly, hoping he would mistake my blush for one of embarrassment than for something else. Especially _**that**_ something else.

"Sorry! I was just…never mind," he mumbled, looking down. My father backed out of the door, his eyes averted. I rolled my eyes as he left, before I faced the mirror again.

Oh God, what was I doing? How could I allow those memories to return, allow them to torture me when I had no chance of relief?

One day, I was so going to throttle Aro for making me feel this way, when I loved another.

Sighing, refusing to look at my reflection, I turned around and walked to my bedroom, to the icy arms of my beloved.

* * *

I was dreaming, held securely by cool arms, but not the cool arms I wanted.

In the haze of my subconscious I wanted Aro, not Edward.

And so, I escaped.

I ran through a wood, sunlight streaming through gaps in the spruce and the fir trees, making the emerald heaviness of the wood seem like it was gilded.

White fabric of the finest, gauziest silk floated around me, catching on my legs as I ran. My long hair flew behind me, free and flowing, with a few strategically placed braids amongst the waves.

For once, I felt beautiful and wanted, desired. I knew someone was following me, pursuing me, determined to punish me for running from them, but that did not frighten me. I welcomed it.

I heard his melodic voice call out to me, his cold hands reaching for me, but I only ran faster.

I splashed through a brook, and caught sight of my reflection.

The simple white gown I wore clung to my torso and arms, the loose skirts flapping around me.

And then I saw my pursuer.

His dark hair flew through the air like mine, exposing his felinely handsome face and red eyes, glowing with mad lust. His toned body was hidden in a loose black shirt, breeches and boots, like some Regency hero from my books.

Cold water drenched my legs, heightening the lust and the sensitivity of my skin as I ran, determined not to be caught so easily, even as my body cried out for it.

_Bella, come to me…_

His voice was like a song to me, entrancing like a lullaby. My body cried out, and I paid for my lapse in concentration.

His cold arm snagged my wrist, pulling me around. I instinctively pulled back, and we went down in a heap, in the middle of a small clearing, the fir trees creating a blanket of silence in the woods of my imagination, only punctured by my cry of ecstasy as he pinned me to the floor.

He was even more glorious this close.

Aro let out a predatory growl, as he pinned me to the hard forest floor, his hips cradled between my legs. He hitched my skirt up, as I twined my legs around his waist, pulling him close. I arched at the feel of his desire against my body, biting my lip. He kissed me savagely, as wildly I wanted, a wildness I returned.

In this dream, I possessed a strength I didn't have in reality, as his shirt ripped under my fingers. He thrust himself against me, and I cried out.

His hands tore my bodice in half, as his kiss became more forceful, leaving my lips bruised and raw. He bit my lip, as I ran my hands all over his body, pushing down his breeches wantonly, sliding my fingers over the unyielding planes of his body. He broke from my lips to ravish my neck and breasts, devouring the tender flesh. I felt ready to explode, arching, pressing my body into his possessing hands and mouth.

My dress became nothing but shreds of silk on the floor, much like his shirt and breeches, casualties of our destructive passion.

With a low growl, Aro pulled my hips up and thrust into me, as I clung to his back, holding him to me. Holding him within me, as he rocked my body, driving me insane.

I screamed in pleasure at the forceful passion, as he kissed me again, before biting down hard on my neck. There was no pain, no venom, as he took my blood, driving himself into my body, joined in all ways.

My eyes rolled back into my head, as I arched wantonly, determined to have him closer. He withdrew from my neck and my body, as I flopped down on the ground, boneless and wanting.

"Aro, please…" I breathed, much the same way I had done, once upon a time.

"Turn over," he grunted, sitting back on his haunches in all his glory. I devoured him visually before doing as he asked. I felt his hand slide under my stomach, lifting my lower torso up, as anticipation rushed over my nerves, sparking them into life from their disappointed state. I supported myself on my hands and knees, as I felt him slide under me, and then…

I felt his lips on the core of my body, his tongue surging deep into my body as I screamed and arched my spine. His arms wrapped around my waist, holding me still as I writhed under his devilish tongue, exploring and lavishing heated caresses on every part of my body. He withdrew his tongue to slide two fingers deep into my body, the molten fire at my core beginning to go into overload, the muscles of my thighs quivering. He thrust his fingers in once, twice before withdrawing them quickly and replacing them with his tongue. I jerked, feeling desire coalesce, the release from the tension I felt drawing nearer. His hands glided over my derriere, holding me still as he licked and kissed desperately, and I shattered, screaming.

Ripples of my release washed over me as I slumped onto the forest floor, drained of the will to move. I felt Aro move over me, on his hands and knees, his mouth at the level with my ear.

"Do you want me, Isabella?" he asked huskily. What kind of question was that?

"Yes," I sighed, my body pressed into the soil of the forest. He pressed a kiss onto my shoulder, before lowering his body to mine. I shuddered at the feel of the evidence of his desire sliding over my lower back, hard and cold.

"Who am I, Isabella?" he growled in my ear suddenly, yanking my hair so I arched my neck back into him, a cry of pain adding to the desire beginning to once again suffuse my body.

"My Lord," I whispered. He dragged my head around, kissing me possessively, leaving me limp, before he withdrew and knelt. A moment later, he pulled my hips up and back against him.

"Good answer, my Isabella. You belong to me now," he growled huskily, before he thrust into my body from behind, forcefully affirming his ownership. I tried to move, to buck my hips into his, but in this position I could do little but let him take my body and claim it.

Aro leant forward, sliding his hand over the front of my body, between me and the ground, closing possessively over my breast as he mercilessly thrust into me, pain and pleasure coursing through my already overloaded nerves. His cold mouth pressed devouring kisses to the nape of my neck, nudging aside the curtain of my hair as he pressed me into the ground, paralysed by his strength.

I broke again, my body seeking release, every cell shrieking in pain and satisfaction as I collapsed onto the ground, completely boneless, but it seemed Aro was not finished with me yet.

He picked me up by my waist, spinning me around. His lips crushed mine, as he moved us both into a standing position. I gasped when I felt him still hard within me, as he slammed me into a tree, the bark breaking under his forceful movements. His tongue claimed mine, as he began to move within me, my body beginning to falter under his rhythm, unable to keep up, as I let him take me for a third time.

I hooked my legs around his waist, pulling him into me, as I kissed him back, burying my hands in his glorious midnight black hair. Aro thrust into me harder, pushing my mind into overload, making me break for the third time in only a few minutes, as he upped the tempo of his thrusts. The bark abraded the skin of my back, but it only added to the pleasure of him taking me so roughly, needing me as I wanted to be needed.

Abruptly he pulled me away from the trunk, spinning me around in his arms, so my back was crushed against his muscular torso. Sweat made my skin slippery, as he withdrew from my aching body, and I whimpered piteously. I needed him NOW!

Ten seconds ago.

His arms didn't loosen their hold, as I felt one finger trace down my quivering stomach, and into my body, tormenting the pulsating flesh that yearned for him to fill the emptiness of my sore body. He ran his mouth over the curve of my neck, and I leaned tiredly against him, before he nudged my legs open, sliding one finger deep into my core. I arched, gasping, my senses coming alive once more, moans escaping from my mouth, my dry lips yearning for him. His hair-roughened leg came between mine; widening the gap further, as his hair abraded the sensitive inner faces of my thighs. Without warning, he thrust into me, as I shivered and gave into him, surrendered myself. His hands possessively covered my breasts, pulling me back against his chest, as his rhythm turned punishing, and I had no choice but to place my trust in him as he used my body. A second later he shuddered, as he shattered simultaneously with me, and I slumped into his arms, as his lips brushed over my shoulder.

"Bella…?" a familiar voice called my name, as I groaned.

No, no, not now!!

I was dragged away from Aro, from the only escape I had, as Edward dragged me back to consciousness.

* * *

I sat bolt upright in my bed, the aftermath of my dream still washing over my skin.

"Bella?" Edward asked beside me worriedly. "Are you well? You were moaning in your sleep. Another bad dream?"

I was glad I hadn't talked in my sleep, as I looked him the eye, blushing.

"Yeah, you could say that," I muttered embarrassedly. It had been a very bad dream, but not in the traditional sense. Edward smiled slightly, stroking my hair, as I felt guilt wash over me. Oh hell, what was I doing, dreaming about Aro?

"Go back to sleep, Bella. You're safe with me," Edward murmured, as I lay back down, and his arms came back around me. I closed my eyes, and tried to will away my guilt. I knew where I was headed, whether I liked it or not.

* * *

The sunlight struck my face, as I stood once more in the Palazzo dei Priori, in another dream. A simple white robe draped my body, but I was naked and barefoot beneath it. In a daze, I crossed the empty square, and glided through a door I remembered from my frantic rush to save Edward from stepping into the sun.

I passed through a marble hall, and down into cold stone tunnels, torches flickering in brackets on the walls. The cold sent goosebumps over my flesh, as I walked unhurriedly, yet they only added to the anticipation rushing over my skin.

Eventually the gloomy passages ended, and I walked into a lift. Italian opera played in my ears; it rose up the levels, taking me closer to my goal, before it dinged and the doors slid open. I stepped out, into the grand marble foyer of the Volturi, empty again, the giant double doors into the meeting Hall open, and I entered slowly.

Within, the three thrones sat waiting, but two were empty. My footsteps echoed in the cavernous hall, devoid of life, as I glided forward. Before me, one throne was occupied, by a familiar man in a black suit, and cascading raven hair, his Volturi crest shining on his chest. He was sat, relaxed and waiting, an amused smile on his austere mouth, red eyes gleaming with lust and anticipation. An anticipation I shared.

Aro held out one hand, as I ascended the steps and stood before him. I felt his eyes glide over my body, knowing that in the light of the hall, the robe would appear next to translucent.

I took his hand, letting him draw me closer, until I stood within the V of his legs, as he uncrossed them. His hands settled over my waist, as he inclined his head, smiling predatorily.

"My Isabella. I knew you'd come back to me soon," he breathed, as I placed one hand on his cool cheek.

"My Lord," I sighed, bending my head to brush his lips with mine. Yearning, intense and uncontrollable, welled up, as Aro covered my lips with his. I opened my mouth and sank against him, teasing his tongue with mine. Aro's hands tightened around my waist, before he stood in a rush of unadulterated physical power and grace, one that left me dizzy. His arms came around my waist, as I twined my arms around his neck, the fall of his raven hair draped over my bare arms. He pressed me close, almost taking me off my feet, as I felt him walk me backwards. I felt the atmosphere almost shimmer around us, and the Volturi Hall morphed into the bedroom of my memories.

Aro's bed chamber.

I felt the edge of the golden bed behind my knees, gentle light from candelabras washing over us as Aro kissed his way down my neck. He dropped his arms to his side, allowing me to push his suit jacket down his arms, leaving his chest covered only with his shirt. I traced the Volturi crest with one finger, before I lifted my fingers to the fastenings of my robe, but Aro stopped me with one hand over mine.

"No. I have something else in mind," he said, a seductive grin flitting over his face before he moved away. "Close your eyes and don't move,"

I did as he commanded, my skin feeling even more sensitive than before, as I sensed his gaze, like a physical weight on my body.

I suddenly felt a cold weight settle in the hollow of my throat.

"Don't move," Aro commanded again, his voice quiet and sombre. I didn't dare, but stood awaiting his move, anticipatory and breathless.

I sensed him tense, as he said quietly, "I've always wanted to try this."

The cold weight lifted only to flash down my front, snagging the gauzy material of my robe, slicing it in two. I felt the cool air on my bare skin, as Aro stepped close, and I opened my eyes.

He stood with a sword in hand, a small sliver of silk hanging on the tip of the blade, his fingers curled expertly over the handle.

With one hand, he slid one sleeve of the robe away until it glided down my body, baring me fully to his gaze. Wrapping one arm, the one holding the sword, he drew me close and kissed me.

A second later I heard a clang as the sword dropped to the floor, and Aro lifted me into his arms. I buried my hands in his hair, hauling him closer desperately.

I needed him with every inch of my soul, even I could never admit it in the harsh light of day, craved him with a desperate hunger.

I knew it, accepted it as he took me down to the bed once more, as I knelt in his embrace, pressed against his body as I undulated against him, taking him all, giving my body freely to him, as I had done for real barely a year ago.

I made love to the man of my dreams, as I could no one else, for no one else would ever expect the dark passions I craved from me.

Never again would I feel satisfaction when Edward kissed me, or touched me.

Aro, with his dominating, hungry, manipulative hands had ruined me forever, making me his creature.

A sacrificial lamb turned dark lover, by Aro's hand.

Only in my dreams could I be his Isabella….

* * *

Two weeks later…

_I was lost in my thoughts as I re-entered my bedroom, the moonlight throwing silvery strips across the shadows. It was when I turned to close my bedroom door that I suddenly felt a gust of wind against my back._

_ You know that feeling, when your skin is crawling like a thousand spiders are marching over it, and you can just sense someone's eyes on you? Guess what I felt._

_And guess whose eyes I met when I turned around to face my open bedroom window._

_Aro._

"_Happy to see me, Bella?" he asked._

* * *

If you want to find out what happens, you'll just have to read IDIB, although it is nowhere near as explicit as this oneshot is. I swore I'd never write M-rated stuff again, but hell, here I go again.

Please R&R!


End file.
